doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Worlds Enough and Time
'Worlds Enough and Time '''was a tertiary dramatic celebration of Doctor Who's 50th Anniversary, after Steven Moffat's episode and ''An Adventure in Space and Time ''by Mark Gatiss. The episode was, like the other celebrations, simulcast in Britain, the US, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, and several other countries, but to Britain it was on the 22nd of November. Production When there was fan outcry about Steven Moffat's special lacking classic Doctors, the BBC comissioned another special. Steven Moffat was at the time working on 2013's Christmas Special and Series 8, so he told Toby Whithouse to write the episode. Whithouse had his own commitments, so decided on a co-write with Nicholas Briggs and Terrance Dicks. When they had both agreed, they began searching for actors. Matt Smith's contract required he appear, and when he was informed of it David Tennant immediately agreed to reprise his role. Christopher Eccleston declined the offer again. Paul McGann, Peter Davison, and Tom Baker agreed immediately, while Sylvester McCoy and Colin Baker waited to see a script. Peter Jackson announced via Twitter that he would be available to direct the special. Steven Moffat, Toby Whithouse, and Brian Minchin, who were all serving as executive producers, ultimately decided on him over Colm McCarthy. Sylvester McCoy agreed straight away after hearing this. Other former Doctor Who actors Catherine Tate, Billie Piper, John Barrowman, India Fisher, Gordon Tipple, Sophie Aldred, Nicola Bryant, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton, Lalla Ward, John Leeson, Katy Manning, Richard Franklin, Wendy Padbury, Frasier Hines, Carol Anne Ford, and William Russell, after hearing a story outline, all agreed to appear, as did Colin Baker. With the returning actors sorted, the screenplay's first draft was soon completed. After Steven Moffat made a few changes, the search began for new actors. David Bradley and Reece Shearsmith had small roles as the First and Second Doctors, respectively. The Third Doctor was not re-cast. Alternate versions of the character were cast to be played by Rowan Atkinson, Idris Elba, Rik Mayall, and Chris Jury. Other than the Doctor, a new Master in the form of Benedict Cumberbatch, an original villain played by Claudia Black, and characters portrayed by Andrew Scott, Isabelle Allen, and Nathaniel Parker were all cast. Emily Head and Dan Starkey were confirmed to play a Krillitane and a Sontaran, respectively. Nicholas Briggs himself voiced several aliens in the episode and prequels. Once casting was done and the final script complete, the BBC announced 11 Red Button Prequels and a 55 Minute episode of Doctor Who Confidential to air after the episode. Filming began in New Zealand, finishing three weeks later. Some of the prequels were filmed there as well, while other prequels and studio scenes were filmed in Cardiff in the following weeks. Plot Prequels 11 BBC Red Button Prequels were produced alongside the special. They went for an average of 4 minutes. At the end of each one, a caption on the screen came up saying, for example, "David Bradley, Carol Anne Ford, and William Russell Will Return in November." The first prequel featured David Bradley, Carol Anne Ford, and William Russell. In it, Susan goes to the food machine before heading to the library, where Ian is. They talk for a while. Susan then grabs her book and leaves, bumping into her grandfather as she walks to her room. Suddenly, the TARDIS starts shaking. The second prequel had Reece Shearsmith, Wendy Padbury, and Frasier Hines. It shows them running away from a group of Sontarans in pre-historic earth, and The Doctor telling Jamie "Jamie, when I say run, run," but being teleported away before he can say "run" again. Jamie calls for the Doctor before he too is teleported away. Zoe starts panicking as the Sontarans approach, but she soon disappears. One of the Sontarans tries to grab her as she leaves, and vanishes with her. The third prequel featured Katy Manning, Gordon Tipple, and Richard Franklin. Several members of UNIT are searching the site were The Doctor has recently disappeared, only for Jo to be transported elsewhere. He runs to tell the brigadier, but vanishes aswell. The Master soon makes the same mistake, and all of them arrive in the same place as Jo. All of them wonder where The Doctor is, and soon disappear. The fourth prequel had Tom Baker, John Leeson, and Lalla Ward. They are in a primitive building. A fire starts from another room. They navigate there way through the house, extinguish the fire, and get back into the TARDIS. A moment later, it disappears with them in it. The fifth prequel featured Peter Davison alongside Sarah Sutton and Janet Fielding. It was set on Mount Everest. The Doctor sees a crashed ship in the distance. Inside it, he sees a Sontaran and a Rutan. He realises the Sontaran is in fact a Rutan in disguise. When it seems like it is about to wake up, they head back to the TARDIS. It disappears moments before they reach it. Tegan and Nyssa also dematerialise. The Doctor reaches to grab Tegan, but then disappears with her. The alleged Sontaran wakes, but not on earth. The sixth prequel featured Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant, and Andrew Scott. The Doctor and Peri are summoned to Denmark in the 1300s, where one of the Doctor's school teacher's children needs help. They see that someone has been burnt at the stake. After being unable to find the Tinker, The Doctor goes back a few hours to see who it was. The Doctor sees that The Tinker is not them. He soon realises that The Tinker has regenerated. Suddenly, all three vanish. The seventh prequel had Sylvester McCoy with Sophie Aldred, Nicholas Briggs, and Emily Head. The Doctor and Ace are trying to track down something that matches the description of a Dalek. When they reach it, it has changed completely into something closer to a Giraffe. It tries to attack them, but it fades away. Ace turns to The Doctor, but he is gone too. When she turns back, she finds herself looking at earth from space. The eighth prequel featured Paul McGann and India Fisher with the voice of Nicholas Briggs. The Cybermen invade the TARDIS, and Charlie and The Doctor make their way to the centre of the TARDIS. When they reach it, they try to use the heart of the TARDIS to kill the cybermen. It works on most of them, but a few upgrade and survive. Everybody in the TARDIS at that time then found themselves on a very different ship. The ninth prequel had Christopher Eccleston, Billie Piper, and John Barrowman. The Doctor, Rose, and Jack arrive on early Mars, and escape from the Ice Warriors. They see, as they leave, a group of people infected by the Flood. One of them follows the group to the TARDIS, but does not make it there with them. They do not know what happened to it. As they enter the TARDIS, it dematerialises on it's own. The tenth prequel featured David Tennant and Catherine Tate. The Doctor and Donna arrive in a circle, and are attacked by a Weeping Angel while in a hall of mirrors. Weeping Angels are created out of the images in the mirror, which makes more and more. Their numbers eventually started shrinking, until they were all gone and the Doctor and Donna with them. The eleventh and final prequel featured Matt Smith, Jenna Coleman, Isabelle Allen and Nathaniel Parker. The Doctor and Clara arrive in 1350's England, only to discover what the time period is and head straight back to the TARDIS and risk of catching the black death. A young girl, Lina, infected with the disease, sneaks aboard. The TARDIS arrives in the future, where the girl escapes from the TARDIS and several people are infected. The Doctor takes her back to her own time, where her father (Ada) insists on both of them coming to the future. They arrive there, but the TARDIS starts shaking before they can even get out. Official Synopsis The BBC, once all prequels were available, released an airdate, poster, and official synopsis for the special: ''The Doctor wakes up. All of him. 11 incarnations of the Doctor have been taken out of time and placed onto a ship. Their companions are all there, still asleep. But not only that - the Doctor's enemies are coming. Cybermen. Angels. Sontarans, Krillitane, Ice Warriors. And with them comes the Master. A plague is spreading through the ship, and nobody has too much time left. The Doctors have aged. They can fight, they can hide, but they can't run forever. Plot The First Doctor is asleep in a TARDIS room. Ian, Susan, and Barbara are all in cryogenic chambers. The Second Doctor is forced into an identical room by a pair of Slabs, finding a bed and a small box. He discovers the box is dimensionally transcendental, with an extremely large amount of food and water inside. Years later, the Master arrives on board. He shuts down the Slabs, then begins searching for The Doctor. He stumbles into a room, where he succesfully tries to make the Ninth Doctor regenerate. Before he finds the results, a Slab confiscates his screwdriver and forces a regeneration on him. By this point, the First Doctor has aged significantly, as have Susan and Ian. Barbara has died of old age and Jamie has filled her chamber. The First Doctor wakes up and finds his walking stick, but it breaks and he falls to the ground. The Second Doctor is still asleep, very old. The Eleventh Doctor has just arrived on the ship, and accidentally spills the small amount of water he has in his bottle. The Tenth Doctor has been there for a while, and finishes the last of his food. The Doctor who had regenerated from the Ninth is still recovering from regeneration. The Eighth Doctor has aged a bit. The other doctors have all aged quite noticably. The First Doctor's regeneration begins. The Second Doctor's is already nearly finished. The Third Doctor is already in a new, alternate Fourth Body. The Doctors talk to eachother. When they discover that the Master is onboard, they decide to split up and search the ship. The one who regenerated from the First (Nicknamed 2.2), the Fourth, and the Eleventh go together; the one who regenerated from the Second (Nicknamed 3.2), the Fifth, and the Eighth go together; the one who regenerated from the Third (Nicknamed 4.2), the Seventh, and the Tenth go together; and the Sixth goes with the one who regenerated from the Ninth (Nicknamed 10.2.) The groups all talk as they all arrive and doors. They all find them deadlocked. Moments later, enemies start coming through. The group consisting of 2.2, 4, and 11 have Cybermen arrive. Weeping Angels arrive at two groups; 3.2, 5, and 8 aswell as 6 and 10.2. A Rutan comes through the door with 4.2, 7, and 10. Category:TheThirteenth